Casarse Para Olvidar
by br0kenztar
Summary: Shonen-ai, TxKxY, BxY. ¡Kai esta a punto de casarse con Takao! Yuriy no sabe nada, hasta que un lindo gatito le avisa para que llegue antes de que sea ¡demasiado tarde! ¡Dejen R&R! TERMINADO!
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer__: BeyBlade no me pertenece, si no hubiera hecho la pareja KaixYuriy oficial y no haría protagonista a Takao XD_

**Casarse para olvidar**

**Capítulo 1  
**

_No debe enterarse… esto lo hago porque ya tiene a alguien más, aunque todavía lo amo, no deseo ninguna explicación, mis ojos solo vieron una y eso solo me bastaba. Comenzare una nueva vida como el lo esta haciendo, que te vaya bien Yuriy Ivanov._

-Kai ¿estas bien?- una voz se escucho detrás de la puerta de vestidores.

-Estoy bien Ray.

-No te has cambiado Kai y la ceremonia empezara en 30 minutos- entrando, viendo a su compañero que miraba por la ventana perdidamente.

-Ya lo sé, empezare a cambiarme- dijo con una voz melancólica y eso le preocupaba a su amigo.

-Apresúrate- dijo saliendo del vestidor y fue directo con Takao.

-¡Esto es un sueño Ray, unos minutos más y estaré casado con Kai!- dijo alegremente.

-Me alegro mucho Takao- hizo una sonrisa fingida ya que no quería que lo viera preocupado –Oye Takao…

-¿Qué pasa amigo?

-Kai y tu… bueno se… ¿se casaran ambos con traje?

-No, tuvimos que rifar quien se pondría el vestido de la novia- dijo pícaramente.

-Entonces…- vio que si amigo estaba en traje negro.

-Sip, Kai perdió y tiene que ponerse el vestido.

-Pobre Kai, ya me imagino su reacción al saber que se tenía que poner el vestido- pensó el chico gato y se imagino lo peor.

-Bien solo faltan 15 minutos- dijo cierto de chico azul cielo, hermano del novio.

-15 minutos… en ese tiempo Kai ya sería de Takao- pero Ray sabía que algo no andaba bien con el chico de pelo bicolor, tenía que hablar con él y saber que le pasaba para ver si podía ayudarlo.

Se acerco al vestidor –Kai-

Sin respuesta.

-Kai, voy a entrar.

Abrió la puerta y vio a su amigo sentado en una silla, con el vestido blanco puesto, en una mano el velo y en la otra lo que parecía una hoja… no, una fotografía de un chico pelirrojo a la cual lo veía con una gran tristeza.

Un pequeño sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de Ray, jamás se había fijado en la hermosura de Kai, más bien nunca se la imagino. Pero al fin reaccionó, tenía que saber que le pasaba a Kai, por que mira esa fotografía de… ¿Yuriy?

-Kai…

-¿Por qué es tan cruel el amor Ray?- dijo arrugando la fotografía con enojo y soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Kai… ¿a que te refieres?- esto estaba confuso.

-Al maldito de Yuriy Ivanov.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Yuriy en todo esto Kai?- dijo aun más confuso.

Se calmo un poco y se limpió las lágrimas. –Ray… ¿sabes por que me casaré con Takao?

Ahora si no entendía nada, pero aun así trató de responder la pregunta de su amigo.

-Bueno Kai, la mayoría de las personas se casan por amor- vio todavía que el chico de cabello bicolor tenían una cara de tristeza.

-Me caso con Takao para olvidar a Yuriy.

Desde esas palabras, el silencio reino por unos segundos hasta que Heero entro.

-Se atrasara la boda por 20 minutos- dijo respirando agitadamente

-¿Ahora que pasa?- preguntó Ray

-Takao tuvo un ataque de ira por que el sacerdote llegara tarde por el tráfico- dijo arreglándose el traje.

-Genial, esto dará tiempo para que Kai arregle las cosas con Yuriy… ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Se supone que quiere olvidarlo, ay no importa tratare que esto se solucione- pensó Ray mientras veía como Heero salía del vestidor y se acercaba a Kai -¿Por qué quieres olvidar a Yuriy, Kai?

Sin respuesta.

-Vamos Kai, puedes confiar en mí- trato de insistirle.

-Teníamos una relación perfecta…- una lágrima corre su mejilla –Hasta que el maldito me engaño.

Ahora lo entendía -¿Y no intentaste hablar con él?

-Fui testigo del acto Ray, con eso me basta.

-Pero… aun lo amas ¿verdad Kai?- sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con los color carmín.

-¡Eso es lo que más me duele por que aun lo amo!- su primera reacción es abrazarlo y soltar a llorar en sus brazos.

El chico gato se quedó en shock por unos instantes luego le correspondió el abrazo, no como un amante si no como un amigo para tratar de consolarlo.

-No dejaré que sufras Kai, buscaré a Yuriy para arreglar las cosas… aunque se que esto no me incumbe, pero lo hago por ti, por que eres mi amigo- pensó Ray mientras calmaba al chico de ojos carmín.

Después de unos minutos, Ray sale del vestidor y sale de la iglesia para planear el reconcilio de Yuriy y Kai.

-Bien, son las 5pm y tengo veinte minutos para traer a Yuriy para que se reconcilie con Kai, pero el problema es ¿Dónde encuentro a Yuriy? Si esta en Rusia ya perdí todas mis esperanzas, creo que debí preguntarle a Kai… ay ya no importa, empezare en la casa de Kai a ver si encuentro algo

Empieza a correr lo más rápido que podía hacia la casa de Kai, tenía que hacer lo posible para ayudar a su amigo pero no todo será fácil y no es el problema de encontrar a Yuriy, si no que alguien intenta evitar una reconciliación.

-Takao…

-Uh… ¡Bryan que gusto verte!

-Si lo que sea, pero tu boda tiene un riesgo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Alguien buscara a Yuriy para impedir tu boda.

**Continuara…**

_**Terminé, al fin me animé a hacer este fic que tantas veces me insistía en la cabeza u__ú espero que les haya gustado y nomás aviso que solo será un fic corto.**_

_**No olviden mandar reviews y nos estamos escribiendo.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer__: BeyBlade no me pertenece, si no hubiera hecho la pareja KaixYuriy oficial y no haría protagonista a Takao XD_

**Casarse para olvidar**

**Capítulo 2  
**

Entro departamento que se encontraba a oscuras, gracias a que las cortinas estaban cerradas, prendió una luz que alumbraba débilmente pero al menos podías ver por donde caminabas.

-Que raro… Kai no deja las cortinas cerradas- pensó por un momento el chico pelirrojo caminando hacia un sillón y se sentó -Anoche no llegó a dormir ¿en donde se ha metido?

Cerró los ojos, había sido un largo día de trabajo y Kai no se presento a trabajar, por lo que Yuriy tuvo que hacer las cosas de pendientes de Kai. Ni una nota o mensaje se molestó en dejar que saldría y no regresara a tal día u hora.

El chico de ojos azul ártico se estaba preocupando, hacía horas que no lo veía, no sabía en donde se encontraba ni con quién estaba. Tenía pensando esperar pero quería buscarlo para al menos saber que estaba bien, pero su salida se interrumpió cuando alguien toca la puerta.

-Espero que sea Kai- pensó nuevamente y ya se estaba emocionando.

Abrió la puerta y las esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver al chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados vestido con un traje negro, pero eso no le importo.

-¡Yuriy que bueno que te encuentro!- Dijo al ver que el primer lugar en donde buscar fue el acertado.

-Yo vivo aquí ¿Qué quieres gato callejero?

-Pues verás… ¡¿a quién le dices gato callejero?!

-A ti tarado, si solo vienes a ver a Kai no está y voy a salir a buscarlo- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-De eso vengo a hablar contigo.

Detuvo sus pasos y miro al chico gato -¡¿Dónde esta?!- Lo agarro del cuello del traje.

-Escucha, así no se arreglan las cosa, te diré donde esta si te calmas- Le dijo algo furioso, pero no quería pelear solo quedaban 15 minutos antes de que la boda empezara.

-De acuerdo- Lo soltó.

-Yuriy… Kai está a punto de casarse con Takao.

Una punzada al corazón, fue lo provocó un silencio y los golpes de Yuriy a la pared.

-Es un maldito ¿Por qué?- seguía golpeando la pared.

-Más bien ¿Por qué lo engañaste en primer lugar?- le preguntó desafiante al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Yo?! Jamás lo…- calló, dio el ultimo golpe y cayó de rodillas -De seguro vio todo… ¡maldito Bryan!

-¿Qué tiene que ver Bryan en todo esto?

-Bryan tiene celos de Kai y haría cualquier cosa por separarnos… en realidad ya lo hizo…

**FLASHBACK POV YURIY**

-¡Demonios se me hace tarde!

Tenía 20 minutos de retraso para ir con Kai, no podía creer que Spencer se tardara tanto en hablar conmigo por teléfono.

Solo con abrir la puerta me di cuenta que no llegaría con Kai.

-¿A donde y tan solo?- era Byan y la verdad no tenía ganas de hablarle ni siquiera verle.

-No te importa, tengo que irme ya- me disponía a irme pero el me detuvo tomándome del brazo -¿Qué intentas Byan?

-Esto…- me jaló hacia él tomándome de la cintura y me besó.

Yo solo quería separarme, sentía asco, el único que puede besarme es Kai y nadie más.

Al fin me separe de él, tenía en su cara una sonrisa que no me hacía confiar de él. Solo me limpie la boca y salí corriendo sin darme cuenta que Kai había visto todo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Hubo un silencio… Ray se quedó con la boca abierta, pero recordó, vio su reloj… ¡solo 5 minutos para llegar!

-Yuriy no tenemos mucho tiempo, vine aquí para ayudar a Kai a reconciliarse contigo.

-Para que… si se va a casar con Kinomiya, que le vaya bien- esta por rendirse para perder a la persona que más ama en ese mundo pero Ray no se daría por vencido.

-Yuriy entiende… solo se casa con Takao para olvidarte ¡y el te sigue amando!

Se quedó callado por unos segundos. -¿Dónde es?

oOOo

Los invitados llegaban, la iglesia se iba llenando cada vez más, el sacerdote llegó y se dispuso a arreglar lo que hacía falta, Takao se encontraba listo para estar unido a Kai, pero alguien más no estaba de acuerdo con que Kai fuera de Takao.

Se asomó a los vestidores y vio a Kai viendo la ventana con el velo puesto, estaba tan perdido en su mente que no se dio cuanta que su próximo cuñado lo veía.

-_Si tan solo lo supieras Kai, lo tanto que te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi pero nunca he querido decírtelo por que se que amas a mi hermano… prefiero olvidarte y dejarte ir a ser rechazado_- salió se ahí para empezar una nueva vida sin Kai.

-No me importa lo que le hagan, tan solo que no entre y arruine mi boda- le decía Takao a dos guardaespaldas que afirmaron y se fueron a la entrada de la iglesia.

-Takao ¿Qué haces?- pregunto su hermano.

-Alguien trata de que arruinar mi boda Heero y no permitiré que lo haga- se va al altar.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- Pensó Heero.

-Heero ¿no has visto a Ray?- preguntó cierto chico rubio.

-No Max, ¿qué sucede?

-Se supone que él entregara a la novia…

Desde adentro de los vestidores, Kai escucho lo que dijo Max.

-Ray, si acaso fuiste a buscar a Yuriy… tu misión fracaso- se cubrió el rostro con el velo y tomó el ramo.

oOOo

Ambos corrían con todas sus fuerzas, empujando a gente, tirando cosas, pero no les importaba… ya no quedaba tiempo tenían que llegar antes de que Kai cometa el error más gran de su vida.

-¡Jamás llegaremos!- le gritó Ray a Yuriy.

-Claro que lo haremos- Dijo Yuriy y vio a un señor subiendo a su auto -Lo siento pero tomaremos su carro- lo sacó a la fuerza y se metió al asiento del piloto mientras que Ray al del copiloto.

-Yuriy… ¿Tienes licencia?

Su respuesta no fue contestada, ya que Yuriy pisó el acelerador y siguieron su camino, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando varias patrullas corrían tras ellos.

oOOo

La marcha nupcial sonaba, Heero tuvo que entregar a Kai a su futuro esposo ya que la inasistencia de Ray era un misterio menos para el chico de cabello bicolor.

Llegando al altar, Heero entregó a la novia a Takao y la boda comenzó.

-Queridos hermanos, nos encontramos hoy para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio…

-Yuriy…- dijo en un susurro Kai.

oOOo

Estaban a punto de llegar, pero las patrullas seguían tras ellos; pero aun así Yuriy no se daría por vencido, iba a recuperar a Kai y lo hará a toda costa.

Se detuvo enfrente a la iglesia y salió al igual que Ray, pero había un obstáculo más.

-Hay guardaespaldas en las entradas, entremos por otro lado- dijo Ray.

-De ninguna manera, los atravesaré como sea- corrió hacia la entrada pero en eso apareció Bryan en medio de los guardaespaldas -¡Bryan!- se detuvo.

-¿Vienes a la boda Yuriy? No te ves nada presentable, además llegas a tiempo a intervenir- dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

Adentro de la iglesia se escuchaba. -Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o callé para siempre.

**Continuara…**

_**Hola de nuevo n.n lo deje en suspenso para que reine la emoción jaja se que los homosexuales no se pueden casar por la iglesia pero se vale soñar no? Nomás aviso que para el tercer capítulo me voy a tardar un poco por que el martes empiezo exámenes y tengo que pasar dos materias para no irme a extraordinarios (estúpidas matemáticas uú al igual que el inglés) Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen reviews**_

_**Nos estamos escribiendo **_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer__: BeyBlade no me pertenece, si no hubiera hecho la pareja KaixYuriy oficial y no haría protagonista a Takao XD_

**Casarse para olvidar**

**Capítulo 3  
**

-¡Bryan!

-¿Vienes a la boda Yuriy? No te ves nada presentable, además llegas a tiempo a intervenir- dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

Adentro de la iglesia se escuchaba -Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o callé para siempre.

-Maldito…

-Yuriy, yo me encargare de Bryan, tu ve e impide la boda- dijo el gato sacando a Drigger y su lanzador.

-Eso haré- empezó a correr, pasó de lado de Bryan y este no hizo nada para detenerlo, pero vio el otro obstáculo.

-No puede pasar- dijo uno de los guardaespaldas.

-¿Quien dijo que no?

Corrió hacia ellos, era mucho mas rápido que ellos por lo que podía esquivar sus golpes fácilmente hasta que pudo salir de entre la bola de guardaespaldas y acercarse al altar.

-Ahora los declaro…

-¡Kai no!

Ambos novios voltearon para ver al dueño de la voz; Kai al ver a su pelirrojo, lágrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos y volteo la mirada, Takao no se dio cuenta se esto ya que miraba con odio a Yuriy por haber subestimado a sus guardias de seguridad.

-Kai, no cometas esta locura, lo que viste…- trató de explicar pero fue interrumpido.

-Ambos sabemos la verdad Yuriy, si Kai esta aquí frente al altar a mi lado solo significa una cosa… ¡Kai no te ama!

-¿Es cierto eso Kai?- su voz entrecortada y lágrimas saliendo se sus ojos azul ártico era señal de un corazón destrozado.

El chico de cabellos bicolor, con la cabeza gacha, seguía derramando lágrimas sin ni siquiera voltearlo a ver para decirle la verdad, que aun lo amaba pero que su engaño no era aceptable.

Yuriy simplemente dio media vuelta para salir de la iglesia, derrotado y sin que Kai supiera la verdad.

Takao pudiera haberse sentido con gloria y victoria pero al ver a su amante, que se encontraba de rodillas y cubría su rostro con las manos, sollozando, se dio cuenta que Kai aun amaba al pelirrojo, pero… ¿por qué Kai acepto casarse con el, cuando ama a alguien más?

-Kai… ¿aun lo amas?- le preguntó mientras se hincaba juntó a él.

Esta pregunta hizo que Kai voltearla a verlo con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Takao se había dado cuenta de que el fénix aun amaba a Yuriy y no a él.

-Lo siento…- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de abrazarlo.

Se separaron, el moreno tomó a Kai de los hombros y se levantó.

-¡Yuriy!

El pelirrojo se detuvo, volteo a ver a Takao y a su Hiwattari que sonreía con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Takao… ¿estas seguro?

-Escucha- se acercó a él -No sé el motivo por el cual Kai decidió casarse conmigo, y no me importa en lo absoluto, solo quiero ver a Kai feliz y tu harás un excelente trabajo- Diciendo esto, tomó la mano de Kai y la unió con la de Yuriy, que al final de abrazaron.

Ray llegó en el momento adecuado, al ver que su misión terminó bien viendo a los dos enamorados juntos, jamás se había sentido mejor, era mejor que ganar una beybatalla o un torneo para el título de campeón mundial; todo eso no era comparado con ayudar a un amigo.

-Por llegar tarde, te pondrás el vestido- Dijo Kai a su futuro esposo.

-Tú ya lo traes puesto, no te molestes en prestármelo- dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.

Como la boda tenía que seguir, hicieron rifa para saber quien se tendría que poner el vestido. Al final Yuriy perdió y de mala gana se lo pone, mientras que Kai se pone un traje blanco.

-Bien, después de tanto ajetreo continuemos- dijo el sacerdote abriendo su biblia. -Con el poder que se me concede, los declaro marido y…

-Esta bien, puede decirlo de la forma tradicional- dijo Yuriy con cara de puchero.

-Bueno, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- cerró su Biblia y los esposos se besaron así declarándose unidos para formar una nueva vida.

Todos en la iglesia aplaudieron a los nuevos esposos, mientras pasaban por la alfombra roja hacia la salida, los invitados aventaban arroz blanco y los niños soplaban burbujas.

A la entrada se encontraron con Ray, quien los miraba felices, Kai se acercó a él.

-Ray yo…

-No hay nada que agradecer, con solo ver que estarán juntos, es un 'gracias'.

Ante esta repuesta, Kai lo abrazo en forma de agradecimiento, después de unos momentos se separaron.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta- les sonrió antes de que se subieran a la limusina que los llevaría al salón de fiestas.

-Kai…

-Dime Yuriy- dijo abrazándolo

-Umm… mejor te lo digo al rato- dijo sonrojándose.

-No, ahora me los dices- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-No seas terco, ya te dije que al rato- término sus palabras dándole un beso a su marido.

Al llegar al salón, este estaba decorado con finos y hermosos adornos florales en las puertas principales. En el amplio jardín se montó un pequeño escenario donde tocaría la banda y en frente se puso una pista de baile y frente a ella se encontraba la mesa principal en donde irían la pareja y alrededor de la pista se colocaron muchas mesas redondas adornadas con manteles color beige al igual que las sillas, y en el centro tenían un lindo arreglo floral, además de la vajilla y copas ya colocadas, junto con charolas con deliciosos bocadillos. Como ya era casi de noche, el lugar estaba iluminado por luces que colgaban encima de todo amarrados de los árboles cercanos, se veían todo estupendo.

Al ya estar todos reunidos en el lugar, comenzó la fiesta cuando la pareja bailo en el centro de la pista la primera pieza que era muy romántica, al terminar varias parejas de invitados los imitaron, se comenzó una amena charla en todas las mesas.

Pronto llegó la hora de la cena, todos tomaron asiento en sus mesas, dieron un pequeño brindis, algunos les dieron una bellas palabras al matrimonio y pronto los meseros comenzaron a llevar los platos con los deliciosos platillos ya preparados, fue un momento tranquilo, cada quien platicando con las personas de su mesa, al terminar llegó el momento de partir el pastel que sería el postre, este era de 3 pisos encima de una superficie algo alta donde abajo tenía una fuente, cubierto por un betún color blanco y con adornos de colores pastel en las orillas y superficie.

Al poco tiempo, el lanzamiento del ramo, Yuriy y Kai se pusieron de acuerdo para lanzarlo entre los dos y se pararon sobre el escenario de espaldas, mientras que las chicas solteras esperaban atrás a la espera de que les tocara el ramo, que según la tradición marcaría que sería la siguiente en casarse; contaron hasta tres y lo lanzaron al mismo tiempo.

Tenía que seguir el lanzamiento del encaje que llevan las novias en la entre pierna, pero obviamente Yuriy no se lo quiso poner por sus propias razones.

Después la música comenzó a sonar con más fuerza y todos fueron a la pista a bailar.

Kai tomó de la mano a Yuriy y se lo llevo adentro del salón, el cuál estaba vacío.

-Tienes que explicarme algo- dijo mientras le tomaba ambas manos.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Se que tarde para esto pero… ¿por qué te estabas besando con Bryan?

-Kai, yo no lo besé, él… me robó el beso, yo nunca sería capaz de engañarte- lo abrazó.

Le correspondió el abrazo. -Yo lo sé, pero mi respuesta ante eso fue un acto de desesperación.

-Pero lo bueno es que estamos juntos.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe- besó delicadamente sus labios.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte mientras que ellos se habían demostrado su amor, después de darse cuentan que son del uno para el otro, que uno no puede sobrevivir sin el otro.

Ahora todo había acabado, no más sufrimiento, no más dolor, ahora nada importa… solo la luna era testigo del encuentro de esas almas.

**FIN**

_**Al fin otro fic terminado! nOn Y también aprobé ingles! Bueno eso ya no tiene nada que ver **_

_**Le agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron en este fic, a los que me dejaron review y a los que leyeron pero no dejaron review 1000 gracias T.T**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado como a mi y dejen reviews**_

_**Pero obviamente que no es un adiós, ya que nos veremos en otros fics n.n**_

_**Nos estamos escribiendo.**_


End file.
